Til Death Do Us Part
"Til Death Do Us Part" is the ninth episode of Season 4, it premiered August 17, 2014. Plot Synopsis While members of the 2nd Mass attempt to dig out a shot-down Beamer, Tom and a small team follow the Volm to a supply cache in search of equipment to expedite the process. Along the way, they encounter a friend, and must decide whether or not to trust her. Back at camp, Maggie and Ben grow closer as he teaches her to hone her new skills, while Pope and Sara continue to clash, resulting in a fight from which they may never recover. Plot Following Tom and Hal's discovery of the green flashes on the Moon and how it affects the damaged Beamer, the Masons, Dingaan and Cochise discuss the discovery. Cochise is stunned as he realizes that the flashes and their effect on the Beamer means one thing: the Espheni power core that the Volm have been searching the Earth for with no luck is actually on the Moon. As Cochise stalks away, upset that he didn't think of it sooner, the group realizes that the Espheni would only put the power core on the Moon for one reason: to cover the whole planet and power their entire war machine. Tom realizes that they need to destroy the power core despite it being on the Moon, arguing that rather than attack Skitter factories and Espheni camps one by one and lose people, they take out the core and knock out their technology all at once. Tom's plan is to use the Beamer Cochise shot down previously to reach the Moon. As the others point out all the problems from the fact that the Beamer is buried to the fact that they don't know how to access it and including that they don't know how to fly it, Tom calls over Cochise and asks if there would be an Espheni base on the Moon. When Cochise confirms its likelihood, Tom suggests programing the Beamer to fly back to that base and hitch a ride. Cochise is surprised by the idea, but admits its not as crazy as it sounds so Tom decides to get to it. The next day, Anne and Tom have a small argument while unearthing the Beamer. Hal and Maggie pull out a rock, but Maggie's new super-strength makes it go flying and hit Sara's wrist. Pope yells at Maggie, and Hal comes to her defense. Ben tells Maggie he can help her train, and they leave. Ben shows her about their new agility, taking her jumping off a building. The spikes she received from Ben activate and communicate with his remaining spikes allowing her to feel what he is feeling. Cut to the unearthing, and Cochise says the Volm have a supply cache, which can be used to unearth the Beamer faster. Tom, Anne, Matt, Weaver, and Cochise decide to head out. Pope and Sara argue over Sara's narcotics addiction. At the chemical plant where the Volm cache is, they run into Mira. Tom ties her up, saying they cannot trust her but they will take her with them. Matt unties Mira when she complains of her hands hurting, and she blows her scout whistle, summoning a Beamer strike and the Team Leaders. Mira runs off, with Matt giving chase. Matt is darted by the Team Leaders, and pleads with Mira to help him. She says it is too late. Weaver and Cochise come to Matt's rescue, though Kent traps Tom inside a burning container. Anne comes to Tom's rescue, distracting Kent enough to save Tom. Tom shoots Kent, and a dying Kent reveals that he gave his own mother to the Espheni. Tom and Matt are reunited, and they head home, with only a few of the Volm weapons and none of the explosives they hoped for. Back at Chinatown, Ben and Maggie kiss after Maggie shows off her new abilities. Their spikes activate again and communicate his passion for her and she is urged to return it. Hal sees, though disappears without saying anything. Later, he punches Ben, saying Maggie is his girlfriend. He and Ben argue, then Tom comes home. They are obviously frosty, but hide it from their father. Tom proposes to Anne, and the day after, they are married by Weaver. As they kiss, Shaq interrupts to show them that he has figured out Mira's whistle. While he can't use it to pilot the Beamer to the Moon, he has isolated the homing signal from the device in a Volm communicator, allowing him to safely blow the whistle. Blowing the whistle engages the buried Beamer's engines and it flies itself up out of the ground. Ecstatic, Tom declares "we choose to go to the Moon." Other Cast Co-Starring * Christie Burke as Elise * Emily Tennant as Team Leader Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack Deaths *Three Team Leaders *Kent Matthews Significant Events *It is officially discovered that the Espheni Power Core is located on the moon. Tom decides to attack the power core rather than continue strikes against Espheni bases as taking out the power core takes out all their technology on Earth. *Maggie learns to use her spike abilities. *Ben's donated spikes implanted in Maggie communicate emotions between them. This causes them to draw closer and they end up kissing. *A division between Ben and Hal begins. Hal punches Ben. *Pope & Sara's relationship is strained, she leaves the 2nd Mass. *Mira is revealed to be brainwashed by the Espheni. *Kent Matthews is shot and killed by Tom. *Cochise is able to get some Volm supplies from a cache. *Tom and Anne get married. *Using Mira's whistle, Shaq is able to unearth the Beamer Cochise shot down previously which Tom plans to fly to the Moon and attack the power core. Tom's History Lessons Tom reference's JFK's Moon speech while trying to convince the others they needed to go to the moon. Dingaan mentions Nikola Tesla and his studying of wireless power. Cochise refers to supply caches used during the American Revolutionary and colonial wars. Tom once again references JFK's speech at the end when he quotes "we choose to go to the Moon" after unearthing the Beamer. Outside References *The title is a reference to the phrase from the marriage liturgy in the Book of Common Prayer. *Dingaan mentions Nikola Tesla and his experiments with Wireless power Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes